sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Milky Opal (Mapleflightsyrup)
This is a character created by Mapleflightsyrup, so none of this is canon. Appearance TBA Personality Short-tempered, gloomy, and stressed, they seem scary at first. They are emotional, always tired, funny, and so loyal they are kind of clingy. They have a strong phobia of insects, and severe anxiety. They contain strong self-loathing, but try to keep it hidden. They enjoy memes and are generally pretty weird. They are an introvert 100%, but definitely try to be a good friend. Their most common mood is enraged, but they try to change that. They are also extremely sensitive, but won't hesitate to roast you back. They are currently trying to get over their phobia of bugs by continuously watching Bee Movie. It is not working. Abilities They posses all standard gem abilities. Skillset Mallet Proficiency - '''Milky is capable to wack you with her mallet well. ''' '''Art Experience - '''Milky is an experienced artist. Not necessarily a usable skill in combat, but a skill nonetheless. She is noticeably better a drawing felines than anything else. Unique Abilities '''Gravitational Manipulation - '''Opal is capable to manipulate the effect gravity has on them. Simply speaking, they can float whenever they want. Relationships TBA Trivia * Opal is based of their creator, Mapleflightsyrup (Known as Maple) * Maple has redesigned Opal multiple times and is currently redesigning her for the third time. Gemology Gemstone Information * Opal is a hydrated amorphous form of silica; its water content may range from 3 to 21% by weight, but is usually between 6 and 10%. ** Because of its amorphous character, it is classed as a mineraloid, unlike the other crystalline forms of silica, which are classed as minerals. ** It is deposited at a relatively low temperature and may occur in the fissures of almost any kind of rock, being most commonly found with limonite, sandstone, rhyolite, marl, and basalt. * Opal can occur in many colors, including white, colorless, pale yellow, pale red, gray, brown and black. ** Diffraction can cause flashes of any color of the rainbow which can be seen in Opal's color play. ** Yellow, blue and green are most common, whereas violet, red and orange are the rarest colors seen through play of color. *** This Opal happens to be a white opal, also called a milky opal. * 'Opalescence' should technically only be used to describe the optical effects seen in common opal. ** The name opal was probably derived from Sanskrit "upala", meaning "valuable stone" or from the Greek word "opallus" which means to see a change in color. ** 'Opalescence' is caused by the reflection of light and appears as a sheen of light, typically milky-bluish in color. ** Precious opal is known for its remarkable ability to diffract light, which results in rainbow-like colors that change with the angle of observation - known as 'play of color'. * Opal is said to stimulate originality and creativity, and to provide with spontaneity and flippancy; but also to promote inconstancy. ** It is thought that it can pick up the thoughts and feelings of people and amplify emotions. * Opal is a birthstone for those who are born in October. ** Opal is the national gemstone of Australia. ** As for the zodiac, it is regarded as the stone for Libra. * Opal is unique as it has the ability to fossilize unlike other gemstones. * Opal is Maple (their creator)'s birthstone, as they were born on October 30. Gemstone(s) {| class="wikitable sortable" border="1" width="100%" !style="background:#A3F5EB; color:#000000; text-align:center; font-weight:bold;" class="unsortable" width="40%" |Image !style="background:#A3F5EB; color:#000000; text-align:center; font-weight:bold;" class="unsortable" width="60%" |Description |- Category:Gemsonas Category:Gems Category:Opals Category:Neutral Category:Fanon Category:Mapleflightsyrup's OCs Category:OCs Category:Defective Gems